For the Captain the Lenghts the Crew Will go
by Katepatterson
Summary: Post Time-skip AU where the Marine Ford Arc didn't happen (Ace, Thatch and Whitebeard are alive). After the Sabody incident the crew parts for 2 years in order to train, when the crew reassembles they realize their captain is missing. The crew teams up with Whitebeard to rescue their captain who is being held in Impel Down on the 6th level. Zoro Centric


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece and its characters (unless I say their my OCs) all of it belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Warnings: This will most likely be Yaoi (i.d.k. about pairings, Any suggestions?) and will most likely include graphic depictions of violence and stuff…. And stuff? Oh yeah, and spoilers duh.**

 **Chapter 1**. (Zoro's POV)

If Zoro could say one thing about his time on Kuraigana Island* he would say that it went by fast.  Everything moved by quickly, which was definitely better than the alternative… if time had gone at a slow trickle Zoro would've had to think on how he had been too weak to protect his captain and crew. Though he had been the first to be sent away and could guess that the same had happened with the others; the thought that he was powerless against Kuma to protect his crew frightened him more than it should have.

So he trained every day, be it with the Humandrills or with Mihawk himself not a moment was left spared in the hellish two years of training. But Zoro felt it was worth it, he would go to the 7th circle of hell if it meant that he would never have to experience the feeling of helplessness that occurred when facing Kuma at Sabody.

Soon enough it was time for Zoro to set off, all he took with him from Kuraigana Island was his swords, the clothes on his back, scar over his eye, and a priceless set of newly honed sword skills…oh and Perona too.

The stupid pink haired ghost girl had insisted upon coming with him claiming that he would get lost on the way. As if. It had been proven time and time again that the others always got themselves lost before he did. But either way the pink haired menace had accompanied him for the trip, a trip that somehow resulted in him being the first one to Shakky's Bar. After which Perona promptly left saying that he was, "A totally un-cute boy-toy!" Which was something he didn't really understand.

 **XXXXXXX-LINE-BREAK-XXXXXXX**

Currently Zoro was lounging on a grassy knoll that overlooked the ocean, thoughts about Luffy plaguing his mind. Just where was their meat-loving captain? When Brook had arrived about and hour ago it meant that the whole crew had assembled; there was Robin, Nami, Chopper, Usopp, the stupid love-cook, Franky, Brook, and himself of course; only their precious Captain was missing.

They had talked to Rayleigh about it, he said that he had left Luffy on Rusukaina Island* about 6 moths ago. Luffy was supposed sent off by the Kuja pirates after his 6 additional months of solitary training- but as he was not there, things must not of gone according to plan.

Zoro was contemplating where in the world his captain could be. He knew that though Luffy was seldom stoic and reserved, there were still certain things that his captain took serious. Two of those things were promises and his crew.

That was why it was all the more troubling that Luffy wasn't there. He knew that if his captain were able he would have been there as soon as possible. Luffy was not the kind of captain who wouldn't miss his crew after 2 years. Zoro was really bothered by the fact that Luffy was not present (though he did not outwardly show it to the rest of his crewmates).

After a few more silent moments Zoro was roused from his current contemplation by a loud bang coming from the shore.

As quick as a fox he was standing swords in hand. He called out to Sanji who immediately joined him on the grass, ready for a potential battle.

"Oi, stupid love-cook, this is our first fight in a long time… try not to screw it up too badly."

"You dumbass Moss-head, it's you who always ends up lost; screwing up all of our plans."

"What was that Curly-brow? I am so clos-" Zoro's insult was drowned by another echo of what appeared to be cannon fire. He and Sanji immediately stopped their verbal spar, and were once again prepared to fight.

The two fighters turned towards the sound of fighting that was beginning to occur a couple groves away, most likely on the shore. Soon the two realized that it was just some low bounty pirate gang, stirring up fights with the marines.

Nami, who had come out of the bar around the time the second cannon shot had been fired, said to the pair,

" I talked to Rayleigh, he said that if Luffy isn't here it means something must have happened to him. The Kuja pirates wouldn't of failed him."

Nami sighed for a second and paused to look at the Thousand Sunny, its glistening coating catching her eye. After another sigh she resumed speaking,

" That means there is no point in waiting here, it's obvious that something must have happened to him. That leaves us two options, number 1 would be to wait here and be potently ambushed by marines, and option 2 would be to totally retract the Sunny's coating and set sail to find the idiot."

At this last part she look expectantly towards the two pirates, questioning with her eyes which option they should go with; she was not disappointed. Almost immediately both fighters bluntly and simultaneously replied with, "Number 2."

This caused them to glare at each other and for sparks to fly between their enraged faces. Nami giggled at the sight, having missed the twos antics while she was on Weatheria* (in the corner of her eye she could see Sanji bleeding profusely from the nose at the sound of her giggle).

"Alright," she replied with, "I already asked the rest of the crew and they agreed, we are going to have Rayleigh totally retract the coating so that it can still be used later but make it so it isn't in the way or as fragile. Then we will set sail towards Amazon Lily to look for Luffy. "

She nodded confidently at the end and Zoro found himself nodding too, they would find Luffy; he would bet his last barrel of sake on it.

 _Kuraigana Island*= the island that Mihawk lives and Zoro trains on._

 _Rusukaina Island*= the island Luffy trains on with Rayleigh._

 _Weatheria*= the sky island Nami trained on over the time-skip._

 **A/N So what do you think? This is a totally new idea and I haven't read/seen any fics with this premise-sooooooo- if you decide to borrow the idea just give me some credit. Besides that, let me know what you think about it, likes or dislikes? Till next chapter, BYE-BYE!**


End file.
